


Story Ideas, if anyone is interested

by Where_are_my_elephants



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other, just some ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_my_elephants/pseuds/Where_are_my_elephants
Summary: I'm looking for a writer or at least someone who wants to listen to my idea's and make them a reality. I have a lot of story idea's. I can write I just choose not to write and post them, it always feels weird. Let me know in the comments if you want to hear them out. If not then It doesn't really matter. Most are based off of songs I like to listen too and are actually okay idea's.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lyrical story idea's





	Story Ideas, if anyone is interested

I have a lot of Idea's for stories some that have full on plans from beginning to end. Some have little scenes that I have written when I start to plan the scene in detail. This self-isolation has got a girl bored and daydreaming. I would write but I don't I want to and I actually don't really want to (Said that twice, but okay.), though one I might leave for myself as it is already mostly written and probably on of the first stories I thought up. 

Each story is somewhat based off of a song or its lyrics, I was going to do a whole one shot piece of work with each song with a story but my writing capabilities have decided that is a terrible idea. Some are one shots and some are longer, if you have the time then hit me up and I will send you the plans or at least and outline of each so you have more detail. 

I don't mind co-writing either I just don't think I want to write stories on my own. 

Idea's: 

1\. Its a fluff one shot based of the song, Why I love you by B2K (Yeah I know cringe but I was bored and listening to the song and an idea popped into my head) 

It's basically a anniversary one shot. Jon and Dany are king and Queen and season 8 didn't happen. They rule together but no one cares about that in the story. Basically Jon just sends Dany on different tasks to find presents that represent something he loves about her and they all come with a note. Fluffy, cringy shit but could be a good read ngl.

2\. It's a longer one with a plot (I know, a plot, what are the odds) it's a similar to trope as some other story I have read. Jon and Dany die and every few hundreds years they come back at different points in history. They come back as nobels, Kings, Queens and even common people each time having dreams and remembering each other after the first kiss. They only get a few years together and everytime they go to make a life together; kids, marriage they die a few years after or their children die young or miscarriage. It affects both of them. 

They find out they are cursed because of the night king and have the break it to actually live and then die peacefully. Its based on the song Fall again by Glen lewis. 

You tried everything,  
You never thought would work before.  
When you live,  
When you love,  
And you give them your all,  
You can always give them some more.  
Baby nothing means anything,  
Unless you here to share it with me.  
I can breathe,  
I can bleed,  
I can die in my sleep,  
Cause you are always there in my dreams.  
I want to spent time till it ends,  
I want to fall in you again.  
Like we did, when we first met,  
I wanna fall in you again. 

I do have a whole plan with the different historical events they are involved in, my wikipedia surfing actually comes in handy here. This one is a little hard to let go of.

3\. This one could probably be a one shot or a two shot, it has a whole world behind it. Ngl, it's probably my weirdest idea. Based on the lyrics from My all by Mariah Carey (Yeah these are all sad depressing, old song. It's just what I listen to so don't get at me, please.)

I am thinking of you,  
In my sleepless solitude tonight,  
If its wrong to love you,  
Then my heart just won't let me be right.  
Cause I'm drowned in you,  
And I won't pull through,  
Without you by my side.  
I'd give my all,  
To have,  
Just one more night with you.  
I'd risk my life,  
To feel,  
Your body next to mine.  
Cause I can't go on,  
Living in the memory of our song,  
I'd give my all,  
For your love,  
Tonight. 

Its a werewolf, vampire thing (Again, don't get a me. I even eyerolled writing it.) Jon is a werewolf but is a DireWolf, which means he carries the blood of the Alpha because he is a Stark. In werewolf tradition one out of the Alpha bloodline, who is a Direwolf, has to go through a trial to become the White Wolf. The White Wolf was prophesied thousands of years ago and when he came he would protect the pact forever but he never came so they just sent DireWolves through the trials or the White Wolf and they became BTEC (Fake) Versions of the White Wolf. The fake white wolfs only last 200 years or so, they are stronger, faster, bigger and have heightened senses but it doesn't hold a candle to the true White Wolf. 

Anyway, Jon great-uncle benjen was the last White Wolf (He is Neds dads Brother because he lives around 200 years. Normal werewolves live about 10 years longer than humans) He dies and Ned is to make Robb the next white wolf when he comes of age because he is the second oldest and Jon is to be Alpha but when Jon turns he is what was prophesied. They're are all like, omg its the mudafucking white wolf and stuff (not exactly like that but you get what I am saying) and he is still young so he doesn't have a clue. Few years down the line Robb is to become the Alpha and Jon is to become the White Wolf because he is 'the White Wolf'. He goes through the trial and in doing so he becomes immortal and much stronger than any other wolf. (I don't think this explanation was necessary but I'm going to leave it because it took me a good 2 minutes to write.) 

Ned is the Alpha btw, if you didn't get that.

The Targaryens are the Original Vampires, they are like the royal family of vampires (Cringe, I know, get over it) They have been around for a very long time (Like as long as my Grandmother and she is old as hell. Jk) They are involved with monochs and historical events and are very rich and well-known (They have to be, that's how vampire tropes go) Its Dany, Viserys, Rhaegar, Rhaella and Aerys is King (He is't ... that mad.) 

The targs and Starks have a pact called the pact of Ice and fire (Obviously), it just says that they have to keep out of eachothers way and the Vampires can't kill or turn or too many humans into vampires. The pact ended the wars between the werewolves and vampires and made them almost allies. The Alpha (changes with the new alpha's) and the Dragon King (Aerys) Meet every ten years to discuss the pact and make changes if necessary. If there are wars and the populations decreases then the vampires are not allowed to eat or turn as many humans, blah blah blah. 

Dany is a powerful politician at her father's side. She works well with monarchs and clergy and is good a manipulating. (She has a past but cba to get into it right now) 

Jon is the White Wolf and goes to the meetings but hides in the forest away from the meeting but close by. Dany can sense him, goes to him and they talk and stuff become weird friends. They keep meeting every ten years and along the way Jon watches his family members die as he stays the same and it makes him cold and sad. Dany understands and their bond grows until it becomes something different. Then after 30 - 40 years they decide to see one and other secretly and that lasts for 20 years until they are caught and shit happens. They are forces apart and don't see each other ever again this is where the song lyrics come in, took a while I know. (I made this vague because I don't want to spoil, a lot of shit happens.) 

There is a lot you can do with the backstory and stuff and there is stuff that needs adding. I don't mind going back and forth and changing stuff. Change the whole plot if you want too. 

I have a few more idea's but they are not fully developed or done yet and, or they are really weird and not for others consumption.


End file.
